


Steam Room Heat

by Pepper Espinoza (pepperlandgirl4)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Erotica, Gym Sex, M/M, Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/Pepper%20Espinoza
Summary: Like he did every night, Micah ran through a series of ice breakers, looking for any excuse to speak to Levi about something besides reps and optimal weight levels. He wanted to know more about the textbooks. He wanted to know about the gorgeous tattoos that snaked over Levi’s shoulders and down his spine. He wanted to run his hands over the solid muscles and learn the chiseled curves with his fingertips and his tongue.  He wanted to do anything but stare at the other man like a creep...





	

  
  


Levi’s hard body was barely visible through the swirling clouds of steam, but Micah still made out the shape of his broad shoulders, his muscled thighs and tapered waist. He had his eyes closed and a pair of earphones covered his ears, rap music blasting so loudly that Micah could easily make out the words. They were alone in the steam room, and Micah was free to study and catalogue the pristine details of his body. It was his favorite part of his daily workout routine, a luxury he indulged in every single night, as the clock ticked past the witching hour. 

Levi didn’t talk much, but he was friendly enough, and he was always agreeable to be a spotter. He worked like a beast, his routine precise and on point, his face always set with grim determination. His work paid off, too, in spades. He didn’t work with a trainer, but he didn’t need one. Unlike other gym rats, he knew how to balance his work out, knew that every muscle group needed extra attention. Micah didn’t know what the man did when he wasn’t at the gym, but his healthy tan covered his entire body, and, even more intriguingly, Micah had caught a glimpse of college textbooks in Levi’s locker--biochemistry and physics. 

Like he did every night, Micah ran through a series of ice breakers, looking for any excuse to speak to Levi about something besides reps and optimal weight levels. He wanted to know more about the textbooks. He wanted to know about the gorgeous tattoos that snaked over Levi’s shoulders and down his spine. He wanted to run his hands over the solid muscles and learn the chiseled curves with his fingertips and his tongue.  He wanted to do anything but stare at the other man like a creep, but more often than not, he found himself doing exactly that. Fortunately, Levi was too caught up in his own headspace to notice Micah. 

Except that night. He opened his eyes and looked up and caught Micah mid-stare. Even across the dimly lit sauna, Micah must have been obvious. He heart lurched to his throat and his stomach clenched as Levi slowly lowered his lashes and removed the headphones from his ears, letting them slide down to the back of his neck. He stood and stretched, his muscles rippling under his glistening, smooth skin. Micah swallowed hard and began practicing his apologies as Levi crossed the wide sauna, the billowy clouds of steam parting as he approached. 

Micah wasn’t afraid of violence. He didn’t have the same towering physique as Levi, but he was trained in several techniques that would allow him to disarm Levi within a blink of an eye, should that become necessary. Instead of lowering his gaze or changing his body language to a more submissive stance, he stared back, marking each second of Levi’s approach. He didn’t want to look away. Levi moved like a sleek jungle cat, and it was always a pleasure to watch the shift of his sinews, the stretch and flex of his muscles. 

He didn’t stop until he stood toe to toe with Micah, standing so close that he could see the fine golden hairs trailing down his stomach and disappearing beneath the band of his shorts. Micah’s nostrils flared, his mouth watering as he watched the bead of moisture traveling down Levi’s washboard abs. He unconsciously licked his lips as he lifted his gaze to meet Levi’s heavy-lidded blue eyes. He didn’t see any violence in those eyes. He saw a different sort of heat, something that made sucked the moisture from Micah’s tongue and throat. 

Levi moved fast, burying his long fingers in Micah’s curly hair, gripping tight enough to force his head back even further. Micah’s pulse jumped in his throat, but he didn’t make any move to pull away, resisted the urge to respond with a defensive move. Curiosity flickered over Levi’s baltic features, his full pink lips parting. That was Micah’s only warning of the other man’s intentions, and he barely had a chance to brace himself for the sudden, brutal kiss. Their mouths clashed together, and Micah automatically parted his lips, allowing Levi’s thick tongue to slide against his own.

The kiss did not soften. It felt like a fight, and he sensed the vague taste of copper as Levi’s teeth caught his tender lips. He reached up, fisting Levi’s blond hair with both hands, the wet strands twining around his fingers as he pulled him even closer. Each swipe of Levi’s tongue, each hungry little moan, went directly to Micah’s cock, and his gym shorts tented in front of him, his flesh throbbing for attention. He shifted, but that did little to relieve the tension, and he slid one hand free of Levi’s hair and down his tight body to reach the bulge in Levi’s shorts. He was just as hard as Micah, his dick long and thick and full. 

The heat in the sauna was becoming oppressive as his skin flushed with arousal. Micah ignored the heat, ignored the new layers of sweat pouring down his face and the back of his neck. He yanked at Levi’s shorts, allowing his cock to spring free of the material, into Micah’s waiting palm. He ran his thumb over the top, collecting the dewy moisture there, before wrapping his fist around Levi’s shaft and stroking him once, slow, from the tip to the base. 

Levi’s fingers flexed in Micah’s hair, making his scalp tingle. The tingles cascaded down the back of his neck, rolling down his spine, making a direct line to his dick. He yanked his mouth away from Levi’s and attached it to the nearest bare skin he could reach--just above Levi’s belly button. He sucked and bit on the flesh, smiling as the muscles jumped and twitched against his mouth, like living things responding to the heat of his touch. 

“Who do you think you are?” Levi ground out, but his voice was breathless, the words holding no real weight at all. Micah could only smile as he kissed down the happy trail, inhaling his musk, burning for a taste. He released Levi’s hair, and the man straightened, but didn’t let go of his own hold on Micah. MIcah gripped his hip, holding him with enough force to bruise, digging his strong fingers into the barely yielding flesh. He wanted Levi to fill it, wanted him to  _ remember _ it, wanted him to know exactly who held him with such force as his mouth continued its slow, almost tender, journey to his hard dick. 

He wanted to touch Levi everywhere. He buried his face against the seam of his leg, tasting the sensitive skin where his thigh met his groin. Levi groaned and widened his stance, and Micah’s hand slid lower, to cup the man’s heavy balls. He rolled them between his fingers, squeezing them gently, letting the weight rest against his palm. He turned his head, his nose brushing against Levi’s shaft. 

“Come on, man,” Levi muttered. “Fucking do it.”

Micah wasn’t inclined to do whatever he was told and he liked to work on his own time, but Levi’s words were far too desperate to be a  _ demand _ . He recognized a plea when he heard one, sensed the knife-edge of hunger in the tone. That alone was enough to goad him on. He gripped Levi’s cock by the base and angled the long, swollen shaft towards his lips. He paused long enough to study Levi’s face from beneath his lashes, noting the pretty flush of red over his chest, neck, and face, the heavy pull of his eyelids, the way his tongue traveled over his lips, puffy and swollen by their shared, brutal kisses. 

“You want this?” Micah rasped. “You want to fuck my throat?” 

Levi responded by gripping Micah’s shoulder and forcing him back against the wall. His other hand went to Micah’s head, holding him in place with an iron grip as he fed Micah every inch of his throbbing cock. Micah relaxed his jaw, accepted every inch fed to him, swallowed it down until his throat bulged with Levi’s thickness. He took a deep breath through his nose, overwhelmed once again by the heat and the steam of the sauna, by the force of his own lust. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, his heart beat loudly in his ears, a part of him wanted to escape, wanted to break away and burst out of the heavy oak door and take a deep, cleansing breath of air, tinged by chlorine from the pool. 

He didn’t do it, though. Even when his lungs started to burn and he felt the strain in the back of his neck, he didn’t do anything to put a single inch between him and Levi. He let his tongue run up and down the shaft, pressed the flesh against the roof of his mouth, swallowed around the thick, mushroom shaped crown. The tight muscles of his throat clenched around Levi, worked him, massaged him, teased the throbbing vein that winded along the bottom of the shaft. He could feel the thick pre-come sliding down his throat, but he couldn’t taste it. Only the small beads of sweat, and then even that was gone, and there was nothing but the salty, earthy taste of Levi’s skin. 

Levi’s hands returned to Micah’s hair, knuckles knotting around his curls. Micah moaned his approval, grunted in encouragement. He could sense the lust-fueled strength coursing through Levi’s solid body, and he wanted to feel it unleashed--he  _ needed  _ to feel it. He scooted to the edge of the bench, wrapped his arms around Levi’s hips and held him in a grip that couldn’t be escaped from.  _ Come on, come on, come on give it to me good _ . 

Maybe Levi heard his needy demand, or maybe it was only an echo of the same desire that coursed through Levi’s veins. He snapped his hips forward, burying his dick even deeper in Micah’s throat, pulled back as much as Micah’s arms would allow, and did it again and again. Only Levi’s firm grip kept Micah’s head from slamming back against the tile wall. The sudden release of steam from the valve overhead temporarily covered Levi’s moans and the wet sound of the cock slamming into his mouth. Fresh steam billowed up around them, burning Micah’s face, forcing him to close his eyes, blinded either way. 

He knew they were unlikely to be caught this time of night. Usually, he and Levi had the entire gym to themselves, with only the occasional exception. The gym after midnight was one of his favorite places to be--it was alway quiet and peaceful. Almost like a church. In a lot of ways, it was Micah’s place of worship, and he turned that sense of holy urgency over to his new task, switching his attention from the temple that was his own body to the glorious presence of Levi’s. But if anybody had chosen that moment for a steambath, Micah wouldn’t have noticed. Wouldn’t have cared one bit. If anything, he would have increased his efforts, determined to give his new audience a show worth watching. 

He wasn’t going to take a second of their encounter for granted. Didn’t dare assume he would get another chance to enjoy all of his most secretly guarded fantasies. His throat already felt raw from the intense fucking he received, and he would have a scratchy voice the next day. Micah smiled inwardly at the thought of the rasp--he always thought it was the most sexy sound. Based on empirical evidence, he wasn’t the only one who thought so. He always got more smiles and numbers the morning after a night like this, as if everybody, man and woman, could sense exactly why his voice dropped a register, why some words were no louder than husky whispers.

Micah’s fingers splayed over Levi’s tight, rounded ass, his fingertips sliding up and down the crack, pushing between the twin globes. Levi responded by widening his stance, allowing Micah the room to find his puckered opening. He traced the sensitive skin, caressing him gently, letting him grow accustomed to the texture and heat of Micah’s fingertip before he pushed past the tight ring of flesh. Levi gasped, rocking back against the intrusion, encouraging Micah to press his finger in deeper, up to the first knuckle, and then deeper still. 

With his finger buried all the way, he twisted his wrist until he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. With his finger on the button, he swallowed around Levi’s cock and pressed down. His eruption was nearly instantaneous, streams of cum as hot as the steam surrounding them gushing down Micah’s throat. Micah didn’t pull away. He took down every drop, milking the prostate to make sure he didn’t lose a single bit. 

Levi was the first to break the connection between them, overcoming the strength of Micah’s embrace. They both panted, their breaths coming in harsh gasps. Micah licked his lips, still tasting the salty remnants of Levi’s orgasm. He expected Levi to retreat, like a spent boxer to his corner, but he surprised Micah by dropping to his knees. He pushed Micah’s legs apart, none too gentle about it, and grasped Micah’s erection with enough force to make Micah cry out. His cry turned into a low moan of appreciation as Levi’s pink lips closed around his dark, bronze skin. 

Levi wasn’t clumsy or awkward. His teeth didn’t get in the way, and when Micah’s head reached the back of his throat, he didn’t gag. He took Micah down with easy and worked slow and sloppy and...almost sweet. Micah couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He couldn’t stop his fingers from exploring the angle’s of Levi’s face as his cheeks hollowed around Micah’s shaft. He ran his hands through the silky softness of Levi’s hair and down the back of his neck and over the broad landscape of his shoulders. His muscles were as amazing to the touch as they were to his sight, and he caressed every inch he could reach, sinking lower on the bench and jerking his hips upward, pressing even deeper into Levi’s throat. 

Levi responded in kind. At first, he only gripped Micah’s thighs, but then his hands began to travel as well. His touch left trails of fire in Micah’s flesh, roaring through his body, heating him more than the steam ever could. In other circumstances, he would have been able to control himself with an iron hand. He always had exceptional control. But the touch of Levi’s strong, long fingers was enough to push him directly over the edge. It was strange to feel his own climax spiraling out of his control, and he bit down hard on his lip, splitting the skin and allowing fresh blood to coat his teeth. 

“Fuck...fuck…. _ fuck. _ ” His cock jerked once and then he was shooting string after string down Levi’s throat. He took it down as Micah had swallowed his.  Micah dropped his head back and gasped, trying to catch his breath as the strength sapped from his limbs. Once he was completely spent, Levi lifted his head, surged up Micah’s body, and fused their mouths together. Salt and copper blended, dancing divinely on Micah’s tongue, and that alone was almost enough to send resurgent lust through his flagging flesh. 

Despite both of them being sticky and satisfied, Micah knew that if this continued, they’d both be hard again within minutes. He wanted more of Levi, but he needed to catch his breath, longed for the cool air outside the door to bite into his slick flesh. 

“Shower?” He gasped, pleased when Levi nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He grasped Micah by the wrist and yanked him to his feet, practically dragging him out of the hot, steamy room. 

The pool and hot tub was empty, the room silent. Windows lined the far wall, providing a glimpse out to the gym floor, still well-lit, but completely empty. Micah could have taken Levi right there in the open, but he didn’t stop the taller man from dragging him through the smell of chlorine and into the men’s locker room. The showers were arranged in an open layout, a half dozen shower heads lining the wall, evenly spaced drains along the floor. 

Micah turned on one of the shower heads, gasping as the cold spray cooled his overheated skin. Despite the shocking reversal in temperatures, his stiffening cock continued to harden. Levi left his side for a moment; when he returned he placed the foil envelope in Micah’s palm. 

“Fuck me.” 

Micah didn’t need to be told a second time. Stepping from beneath the cold spray, he ripped the foil open with his teeth and smoothed the condom down his shaft. Levi began to turn to face the wall, but Micah caught him by the shoulder and forced him back around, so they were standing toe to toe, eye to eye. He didn’t want to take Levi from behind. He wanted to look into his blue eyes and see every second, make sure he  _ knew _ exactly who was fucking him. He took Levi by the hips and lifted him from the floor. Levi wrapped his legs around Micah, rising up to more easily accept Micah’s thick head. 

“Take it,” Micah said through gritted teeth. “Come on. Take it.” 

Levi sank down, using his strength to force Micah’s cock past his tight, barely stretched ring. He knew it must have burned without lubricant to ease the passage, but Levi didn’t seem to mind, didn’t even hesitate for a second. His eyes fluttered closed and a look of pure pleasure washed over him as he accepted every inch of Micah’s dick. Micah widened his stance and planted his feet firmly, as solid as a brick house, easily supporting both of their weight. 

Once he was fully seated, he opened his eyes and looked directly into Micah’s, allowing him to see the dark pools of matching pleasure. “Fuck me. Hard.” 

“You sure?” 

“Don’t hold back.” 

Micah slammed him against the wall before he finished speaking, earning a low grunt, burying himself even deeper inside Levi’s tight body. He gripped Levi’s hips, lifted him until he was almost off Micah’s cock completely, then slammed him back down. Micah remained firmly planted, not moving an inch, rather moving Levi, bouncing him up and down on his hard cock, setting a hard, fast pace. 

Micah liked his sex hard, liked it rough and fast, liked to use the full force of his body to take what he wanted.  Most people couldn’t take it, and he was aware of his own strength, knew his power could be overwhelming, even frightening, and so he was accustomed to keeping himself on a tight leash. But the bruising force of Levi’s kisses and his grip, the pulsing of his body, the tightness of his muscles pushed through Micah’s walls, knocked everything down, and allowed him to release the reins that he always held with such careful regard. 

Levi wanted it all, and by god, Micah was going to give it to him. 

At first, Levi was almost silent, making no sounds greater than small moans and grunts. But when Micah doesn’t relent, when his speed and power remain consistent, Levi is pushed closer and closer to the edge. It was amazing to watch the great, physical specimen reduced so completely, undone so entirely, until his groans turn into long, low moans, and finally into unconscious shouts. He was without shame, beyond control, and his shouts echoed off the shower walls and probably carried all the way out to the front door of the gym. 

It was like music to Micah’s ears, ringing and echoing louder and louder, overwhelming the rush of blood in his own ears. The sound doesn’t leave him. Not after Levi clamps down on his cock, his orgasm tightening his entire body, the hot cum coating Micah’s stomach. Not after the sweet pressure forces Micah to his second climax. Not after they shower and rinse each other off, silent as they soap away the sticky strings and sweat. Levi’s screams of pleasure follow him all the way home, follow him into his dreams, follow him back to the gym the next night. Lived with him like a craving. One that couldn't be satisfied until Levi was in his arms and riding his cock once again. 


End file.
